Fight Me
by firefistprincess
Summary: Laxus held his right had towards the air and he summoned lightning towards Mira Jane, "Let's do this like old times, babe."


Fantasia Arc. That fight between Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus. Except, I had to change bits of it cause I want Mira in it. Fairy Tail belongs to the awesome Mashima.

* * *

She's running. She knew he can't be stopped but she still believed in the goodness somewhere inside him.

However, she does not know where to find him until a bright light illuminated the whole town and she knew it was from him.

So she ran towards it.

By the time she got to the cathedral, Natsu and Gajeel are spent and worn out. Levy is out of the question because Laxus is too strong for her small frame to handle.

She knew Mystogan was here, as well as Erza but the red head is dealing with the electric balls surrounding the town.

She gritted her teeth. She was forced to use her magic because of his stupid antics. But she doesn't want to do it again. So she has to try this in the most peaceful way possible.

Hopefully it works.

He was surprised to see her in here. He smirked, because he knew a few people in the guild has the balls to come to his presence and he knew she's one of them.

"So the demon came to play?" He smirked at her, "Are you aware that we're standing on a holy ground?"

Mira Jane is a very patient and self controlled woman, however right now, she's losing her patience like how she lost it to Freed moments ago.

"I did not come here to confess my sins," she calmly said, "But I came here to plead for you to stop the nonsense," she stood in front of him.

Laxus was sitting down and he stood up and towered over her small frame. She looks tiny and frail. But he knew that she's one of the people not to mess up with. He knew she unleashed her concealed magic before Freed moments ago and both forfeited which annoyed him extremely.

"Come on Mira," he said, "You know you're one of the strongest. Even stronger than Erza. Probably you can match up with me. But I don't want to hurt beautiful women, especially women like you," he said in a bored tone, "I'll spare you from a fight, let's rule a new Fairy Tail, leaving the strong ones like us, Mystogan, Gildarts and fine, Erza and recruit strong mages," he said in a conniving and convincing tone.

"You just used Fairy Law a few moments ago," She answered, trying to keep her cool.

"Yes. I did. So?" He taunted.

"What were you trying to do? Kill us all?" She asked in response.

"Well, just eliminate the weaklings," he replied, "But obviously, it is a shitty skill because it doesn't seem to affect people with the mark. So I'll just do it manually," he turned his back on her, "Just started with these two brats," he sat down and looked at the passed out dragon slayers.

Mira Jane is almost at her limit when a negative aura started to come out of her and Laxus immediately felt it.

"Ooooh. It's been a while since I saw you like that, Mira-Jane," he said in an amused tone.

"Fuck you Laxus," she said and she released her demon soul and attacked him head on which he managed to block, almost caught him off guard and he smirked in excitement, "You messed with the wrong people."

They attacked simultaneously and were both thrown away from the force.

"Levy! Can you manage to conjure something and take these two dung heads away? Please. You have to," she pleaded the blunette.

"Okay, I'll think of a way Mira-chan," Levy answered and she conjured a wheel barrow and Mira dumped the two dragon slayers and waited for them to leave the cathedral, "Be careful Mira-chan!"

Mira Jane was left with Laxus in the cathedral, facing each other.

"I knew you did not even exert any force when you fought Freed," Laxus spoke, "Because if you did, you won't be able to face me. Or if you did exert effort, then you really are strong."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I will do anything to protect my family," she said in gritted teeth.

Laxus held his right had towards the air and he summoned lightning towards Mira Jane, "Let's do this like old times, babe."

Mira Jane replied, "I'll wipe that disgusting smirk off your pretty face," as she held her right hand in front of her and held a poison ball in her right hand.

They both threw their attacks at each other and they both got hit equally.

Mira Jane stood up, "I'm not your 'babe' Laxus. Not anymore," then lunged an attack towards him.

This time, Laxus was prepared but he might have underestimated Mira Jane. He used a lot of magic already since he used Fairy Law. He met Mira's attack head on, "Really? Shame. I would have kept you as my woman in the new fairy tail guild," he pushed her down and he managed to pin her down, "But if you don't like, it's fine," He electrified her and the take over mage screamed in pain but she kicked him off and flew to the air so swiftly that Laxus did not follow her movements and was not ready when Mira flew towards him and threw him on air and she threw him down to the ground, followed by a kick towards the ground, taking down the entire cathedral.

Then he remembered why she concealed her magic because if she gets out of control, she can tear down an entire town single-handed.

Erza heard the explosion and she knew Mira-Jane caused it. Even Natsu, who just woke up knew that Mira Jane caused it. Elfman was worried, but he was stopped by Cana and told him its better to stay away from her because she might lose her focus.

"You hurt my family. You almost made Elfman lose himself. You made us fight against one another. I may be a demon, but I'll be a demon to protect my family!" She shouted as she cried.

Laxus was shocked and this time, he was hurt from the attack and he tried to get up but his limbs hurt. He might have a broken bone or something. He pissed his ex girlfriend so bad. He sat up and he groaned because he does have a broken rib. He pushed the rubble off him and stood slowly. His right hand is holding is side because it hurts and he looked at the furious woman in front of him and he knew he's out of magic.

He thought she was going to finish him, but he was surprised that she did not attack him, but she took down 50 of the electric balls that he surrounded the town and he saw the other guild members taking down the hazardous balls that he placed and he was shocked to see them fighting for each other.

He heard a lot of screams of pain, but he can't miss Mira's scream of pain so he immediately looked for her and he found her lying on the ground and she's back to her original form. Her clothes are all torn up, almost naked.

He felt extremely guilty that he cried. He knelt down beside his ex-girlfriend and cradled her and he took off his shirt, sure it's also torn but it can still cover her up. He carried her, and winced at the pain of his broken ribs caused by their fight, but he did not mind it. This is all his doing so he should bear with it. He took her towards their guild and left her on the side of the building, where she won't be stepped on or get hurt.

Then he kissed her temple and left.

An hour later, Mira Jane woke up and was confused that she's here beside their guild. She sat up and winced at the pain her body is feeling and was surprised to see a yellow long sleeved shirt, a bit torn up, covering her up and she knew it belongs to her ex-boyfriend. She smiled and she cried, "You stupid git," she whispered to herself and stood up, kept her hand on the walls for support and went inside their guild where she was relieved to see everyone safe, especially Elfman.

She sat beside a bandaged Erza who smiled at her in relief and she offered a smile as well. Erza noticed the yellow long sleeved shirt draped on her shoulders.

"So, old times huh?" Erza teased, "Thanks for not tearing down the entire town."

Mira Jane chuckled, "Yep. It was just the cathedral that was taken down."

"That was, a nice coincidence," Erza said in an amused tone, "Demon Mira Jane took down the cathedral after she confessed her sins," then the red head sighed, "Laxus went too far this time."

Mira Jane rested her chin on her palms, "Indeed, Laxus is in big trouble this time."

"How many did you take down?" Mira aked Erza.

"About 100," Erza answered as she sipped on her tea, "You?"

"50 more or less," she replied, "Plus Laxus."

"It was like old times," Erza simply said with a sad smile on her face.


End file.
